hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
March 21-26, 2018 tornado outbreak
This is one of the worst tornado outbreaks to ever hit the Carolinas in more than 35 years. Over the course of 6 days, at least 177 tornadoes were confirmed in "Dixie Alley", 94 in the Carolinas alone. 34 tornadoes were confirmed in Alabama, 14 in Georgia and Florida, 13 in Virginia, six in Tennessee, and one in Louisiana. Tornadoes by Word Here Statistics Tornadoes by State and by Day Tornado-Related Fatalities and Injuries by State Tornado Rating by State 21st March Note that no significant activity occurred in Virginia, Tennessee, Louisiana, Georgia, or Florida. South Carolina tornadoes, 2 killer tornadoes This was the 2nd most active day of this outbreak most active being the 24th, with 25 tornadoes in total. The first notable tornado occurred in Blacksburg, South Carolina, where multiple brick buildings were either damaged slightly, or were completely caved inwards. That tornado followed a track roughly similar to I-85, threw around 45 vehicles due to rush hour, destroyed at least 22 homes, left 36 damaged along its 11.6-mile path up to 1/4 of a mile wide. The tornado was almost disputed as an EF2, but however, studies have shown that for a medium-sized 3000-4500lb vehicle to be thrown around 50 feet, winds would have to exceed 138mph, and a DOW indicated wind speeds of around 140mph when it was over structures. Most of the homes recieved EF2+ damage, but four homes recieved EF3 damage that indicate wind speeds of around 140 miles an hour. This twister caused around $10 million of damages on its 11.6-mile path, lasted around 20 minutes at approximately 35mph, killed two people and left 57 others injured. This would be one of only two EF3 tornados to hit South Carolina during the entire outbreak. Then, at 6:40 PM, another killer tornado hit the outskirts of Clover, South Carolina, ripping multiple well-built roofs from their houses. It hit Highway 161, throwing a truck 25 feet into a ditch that was 15 feet deep. The truck impacted a tree, which killed the 2 occupants in it. It then turned a little bit towards a large cattle farm, obliterating the barn, killed around 150 livestock, and destroyed the tractor along with the farmowner's house. The twister turned again, this time significantly slower, turned for a forest, and uprooted or toppled numerous trees. Four homes were destroyed within that forest, as it still kept turning in its path slowly, and hit an abandoned semi-truck repair shop. The trailers and old semis were thrown, as the shop was almost entirely demolished. The twister then turned a tiny bit more before it stopped turning in its path and then moved straight for the rest of the way. It hit a junkyard, destroying $1,800,000 worth of cars and car parts, along with the entire building having one of its walls removed and the roof entirely lifted off and destroyed in mid-air. The tornado continued on, uprooting numerous other trees. A third fatality occurred in a mobile home, as the other 4 occupants in the mobile home were injured. The tornado claimed 3 fatalities at the end of the day, died off at 6:53 PM, tracked at an average of 43mph, as the twister tracked 11.5 miles, enveloped up to 1/3 of a mile in width, destroyed at least twelve homes and left seventeen damaged. Around $5.4 million in damages were tallied, as 11 injuries were recorded across the path. Six other tornados were EF0 and three were EF1. The EF1 hit Lake Wylie and left 4 people injured. At least 5 people were killed in South Carolina, 72 injured, along with up to $16 million in damages recorded. North Carolina tornadoes, 1 killer Seven out of nine tornadoes were EF0, but there were two EF1s, one of them killing one person when it damaged 16 homes in Lake Norman, NC, as the roof caved in on him. It's shown that the house wasn't properly built, so the tornado was disputed as an EF1 instead of a low-end EF2, tracked only .55 miles, was up to 65 metres wide. No notable activity occurred during 22nd March, as all tornadoes that day were rated EF0, same with 23rd March, other than an EF1 claiming 4 injuries in a neighbourhood of Sarasota, Florida. 24th March At least 4 notable tornadoes occurred in total. Florida tornados, 1 killer tornado The only fatal tornado in Florida occurred on 24th March, just 1/2 a mile of where the previous EF1 just 21 hours formed at 7:22 AM EDT in downtown Sarasota, Florida. The twister gained strength quickly, and at around 7:27 AM, it hit multiple buildings throughout two plazas in downtown. There, it already was near peak strength. Winds spinning up to 160 miles per hour left multiple "one-room" brick structures entirely flattened. Surprisingly, only two injuries occurred in the two plazas combined, along with no fatalities. The twister then hit multiple subdivisions, destroyed at least 155 well-built homes, left 640 damaged, as one person was left dead in a 2002 Ford Explorer when the tornado threw it around 70 feet away. It hit multiple warehouses, shredding them apart like sheet metal. One warehouse got shredded apart so thoroughly that all that remained was only $7,500 out of around $1.6 million worth of storage was left along with only two pieces of scrap metal. Entire trees were thrown up to 300 feet away, and several mobile homes were simultaneously destroyed. Five people were killed in a trailer park when all 100 trailers were entirely ripped apart from their cables. Fences were thrown up to 1,500 feet away, as one person found out the fatal way and immediately got killed when a fencepost was thrown from the giant funnel, as it struck him at around 115 miles per hour. At least 35 people were injured in the trailer park, as 10 were in subdivisions, and one was in a restaurant when it got entirely pummeled by the twister. The tornado kept going into its fatal journey into the very few remnants of Fruitville, a "ghost town" that used to exist in Florida. Now because of that tornado sweeping away the 9 structures left, all were built in the 1840s-1890s, the town now entirely doesn't even exist anymore. The structures were entirely abandoned for at least 75 years each. The tornado died out at 7:57 AM, tracked 31.9 miles, killed seven people, and left 48 others injured. The final tornado-related injury in Florida occurred in Myakka City, not far from the previous EF3 tornado, that took a similar path to the 1988 Tornado that killed 13 people and was the most damaging tornado in Florida history, was and still is the widest by far. Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks